


Heat Love

by QueenLeo



Category: VIXX
Genre: A/B/O, Almost Rape, Alpha Wonshik, Alpha/Omega, Happy Ending, Heat Sex, M/M, Omega Taekwoon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLeo/pseuds/QueenLeo
Summary: Drugged and assaulted by three alphas at work, Taekwoon is left in the care of Wonshik while in an unusual heat. The normally shy Taekwoon is no longer shy due to the rough heat and confesses.





	Heat Love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Sexual harassment and sexual assault at the beginning. There is a scene where a rape almost happens, but doesn't. Still, if you are uncomfortable with that kind of stuff, skip towards the middle.

Taekwoon sighed as he felt another pair of eyes rake down his body as he stood in front of the copy machine in the office. It was hard being one of only two omegas in the entire company. The department he worked for consisted mostly of alphas since he worked as the boss’s secretary. Luckily, the boss was the other omega, his friend Hakyeon. The only reason he was the boss of the entire company was because his father owned it and passed it down to him.

“Taekwoon?”

The omega jumped lightly and looked over to see the one of the only alphas he actually liked at his company, Kim Wonshik.

He swallowed quickly and said, “Yes?”

“Are you ok,” Wonshik asked, tilting his head slightly, causing his light purple hair to fall into his eyes, “You’ve been staring down at the copier for a while.”

A light flush rose to Taekwoon’s cheeks and he quickly gathered the papers from the machine he needed before nodding shyly and rushing off back to his desk outside of Hakyeon’s office. He sat down and hid his face behind his silver bangs, praying for the red flush on his cheeks to dissipate quickly. After a few minutes, he shook his head and got back to work, dutifully typing on his laptop, sending email after email and making sure the slightly older omega’s schedule made since. After a while, he decided it was time for a cup of coffee. He stood from his chair, grabbed his favorite mug from his desk and headed to the kitchen down the hall.

“Hey there Taekwoon.”

The omega froze in front of the coffee machine at the flirty voice and shuddered when he felt a hand slide down his side to cup his ass. He knew exactly who it was, and he knew exactly who would be behind him. Chung Jong-Su was the alpha groping him, and the two standing behind him were Kim Byeong-Ho and Kang Sung-Jin, his two lackeys. 

“W-what do you want Jong-Su?” Taekwoon asked, trying to wiggle out of the alpha’s grip but being unsuccessful. 

The tall alpha pulled him closer and said, “Come on, can't we just come to see you and not want anything?”

Taekwoon snorted quietly and said, “No….”

For several minutes, Taekwoon tried hard to get away from the wondering hands Jong-Su and his friends, but he wasn’t making any progress.

“Are you fucking serous?!” An angry voice said, starling the omega again.

The three alphas turned around, Taekwoon looking over his shoulder shyly, and saw Wonshik standing in the kitchen doorway, an angry look spread across his face.

“What’s your problem Violet?” Jong-Su asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

The younger alpha’s frown deepened and he quickly grabbed Taekwoon’s wrist, pulling him out of the three alpha’s hands. The omega landed rather roughly against his chest, but he really didn’t mind, happy to be away from the other three. Wonshik swiftly pushed the omega behind him and went off on the three alphas in front of him about sexual harassment. Not caring, Jong-Su and his buddies walked away with a roll of their eyes and Wonshik glared after them for a minute before turning back to Taekwoon.

“Are you ok?!” He asked, anger replaced with concern.

Taekwoon flushed red again and slowly nodded, embarrassed about what happened. 

Wonshik nodded and said, “Come on, grab your coffee and I’ll walk you back to your desk.”

Taekwoon’s cheeks burned darker as he nodded and did as Wonshik said. He followed the alpha back to his desk and once he was settled, the younger wouldn’t go back to his own desk until the omega had reassured him several times that he was fine. Once he finally turned to walk to his own desk across the large room, Taekwoon watched him go until he disappeared behind a divider. He sighed lightly and shook his head, trying to clear it. He glanced down at his calendar and noted that there was two weeks until the date circled in red; the start of his next heat cycle. He opened the bottom drawer of his desk and moved a few things aside, nodding when he saw his backup suppressants sitting at the bottom, just in case it started while he was at work. 

 

Jung-Su smirked as he replayed the conversation he had just over heard the two omegas having. He turned quickly and went to his two friends, quickly sharing the information.

“His heat cycle,” Byeong-Ho questioned, “What about it?”

“Have you ever fucked an omega in heat before?” Jung-Su asked.

The other two shook their heads.

“It’s fucking amazing! They smell so fucking good,” Jung-Su all-but-moaned, “Their so tight, and wet, and hot! And they moan like whores! Let’s fuck Taekwoon when he’s in heat.”

“But he takes suppressants.” Sung-Jin said.

Jung-Su shrugged and said, “So we’ll take the one’s he has in his desk so he can’t take them.”

Byeong-Ho frowned and said, “But Taekwoon won't fuck us, even if he is in heat.”

Jung-Su smirked and said, “Oh, he will. I know this drug that will push him into his heat cycle early. And it’ll be a rough heat. One that will make him want anyone to fuck him.”

The other two looked at each other and shrugged, trusting their leader.

 

10:27 pm

“Come on Taek, let’s head home,” Hakyeon said, shutting the door to his office, “It’s late as hell.”

The silver haired omega nodded and packed his laptop into his bag before standing up. They left the office together, talking about what they intended to eat when they got to their apartments. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Byeong-Ho slid out from his hiding place and made his way over to Taekwoon’s desk. He started opening draws, looking through them for the pack of suppressants he knew were there. Finally, in the bottom drawer, he found them under a spare pack of posted notes. He smirked and grabbed them, placing everything else back exactly the way it was before exiting the office.

 

“You’re sure this stuff of gonna work?” Sung-Jin asked, eyeing the small glass vile he held.

Jung-Su smacked him upside the head and said, “Yes! Now make sure no one sees you put in his coffee. We’ll distract him.”

He nodded and they put their plan into action. Jung-Su and Byeong-Ho approached the side of Taekwoon’s desk where he was standing and effectively distracted him while Sung-Jin poured the clear liquid into his coffee cup. He glanced around several times to make sure no one saw before signaling to the others. They all left and the omega was rather confused but shook it off, having way too much work left to do in the last few hours of the day to be concerned with them. He sat down and down his coffee in one go, frowning at his empty mug when it tasted slightly more bitter than he remembered. He shrugged it off and went back to work.

 

“N-no….” Taekwoon muttered, feeling his body start to heat up the way it did every three months.

It was almost a week early though, which was extremely unusual for Taekwoon, since his heats were always regular. He swallowed hard and shook his head, reaching down and opening the bottom drawer of his desk. He moved a few things around before his eyes widened.

“What…,” he breathed, searching through the drawer almost frantically, “W-where are they…?!”

His suppressants were gone and if he didn’t take them soon, he would be in a lot of trouble. They had been there just the other day, so how were they missing now? He took a shaky deep breath and closed the drawer, closing his eyes, trying to think of what to do. After some thought, he decided to hide in one of the rarely used back bathrooms until the work day was over and then call Hakyeon for help getting home. After a few more shaky deep breaths, he stood on trembling legs, and began to slowly make his way towards the back of the office that was rarely used. As he walked, he noticed that something felt off. This heat didn’t feel normal. His symptoms were hitting way too fast and way too hard. He never felt like this in the first few hours of his heats.

“Hey there Taekwoon,” Byeong-Ho said, sliding up on the omega’s side, causing him to start, “You don’t look so good.”

Jung-Su slid up on his other side and said, “Why don’t you come with us?”

Taekwoon whimpered as he was dragged into a small, empty conference room and the door was closed behind them. It was dark in the room, be he knew the three pairs of hands on his body. He tried to get away from their hands, but his body wasn’t working properly because of how strong his heat symptoms were.

“Fuck,” Sung-Jin groaned, face near Taekwoon’s neck, “You were right Jung-Su, he smells fucking amazing!”

The oldest alpha smirked and said, “I told you this would be great.”

It took a few minutes for Taekwoon’s muddled brain to put all of the pieces together, but eventually he did.

“I-it was you…,” he stuttered weakly, “Y-you took my suppressants…!”

The alpha’s laughed and one said, “Duh.”

One bit into Taekwoon’s shoulder through his shirt and he gasped in pain before he asked, “B-but how did you k-know my heat would come early…?”

Jung-Su’s face suddenly appeared clearly in front of Taekwoon’s and he said, “We didn’t. I made it come early. I had Sung-Jin put a drug in your coffee earlier. It throws you into your heat cycle in just a few hours, and not just any heat cycle, the roughest one you’ll ever experience. You’ll be moaning like a little slut with my cock in you ass in just a little while, don’t you worry.”

Taekwoon gasped again as his shirt was torn open suddenly, buttons flying everywhere, and the next thing he knew, he was being thrown down onto the wooden table in the room. Tears welled in his eyes as he tried to fight back but couldn’t; his body was just too weak. Hands tore at his belt buckle and he whimpered again.

“Wonshik….” He sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared at the door. 

He sniffled as he realized that we had been whimpering the alpha’s name for the past few minutes. A choked sob left his lips as he was man handled until he was bent over the table and his pants and underwear were being pushed down his thighs. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he heard a zipper being undone, and just as another choked sob left his lips, the door slammed open.

 

“Oh, Wonshik,” Hakyeon called, catching the younger alpha’s attention, “Have you seen Taekwoon? I haven’t seen him in a while….”

The alpha shook his head and frowned as the sweet scent he’d been smelling got thicker, making an uncomfortable feeling build in his stomach.

“Hyung, do you smell that?” He asked, looking at the omega.

Hakyeon looked confused for a minute before deeply sniffing the air, his eyes widening after a minute.

“That’s the smell of an omega in heat,” he said, looking worried, “It has to be Taekwoon, but he’s not supposed to start until next we—”

“Wonshik….”

Hakyeon and Wonshik both froze, staring at each other at the faint whimper.

“Did you hear that?!” Wonshik asked.

Hakyeon nodded and breathed, “Taekwoon….”

They heard it again and they quickly turned, running in the direction it came from. It was a little hard to follow it, but the scent got thicker the closer they got as well. Just as they turned down a back hallway that wasn’t really used, they heard a loud sob come from one of the conference rooms at the end of the hall. They ran down the long hallway and threw the door open, freezing at the sight in front of them: Taekwoon was bent over the table, tears streaming down his flushed face; his white, button down shirt was ripped open and pulled half way down his torso; his pants and boxers were pulled down around his thighs, exposing his ass; and standing behind him were the three alphas who always harassed him, Jung-Su’s with his pants undone and cock out.

“You sons of bitches!” Wonshik yelled, lunging forward and punching the other alpha in the face, knocking him to the floor.

He quickly turned to the other two and did the same before beginning to beat the shit out of all three of them. Taekwoon slid off the table onto the floor and Hakyeon ran forward, quickly redressing him and pulling him into his arms.

“Oh my god Taekwoon, what happened?!” He asked, cradling the younger omega to his chest.

He sniffled and said, “T-they drugged me… with something that triggers a really rough heat cycle…. I don’t know what it is but it-it hurts Hakyeon…!”

He grabbed onto the older omega’s shirt and pushed his teary face into his chest. Hakyeon was at a loss for what to do, but knew he had to deal the three alphas. He didn’t want to leave Taekwoon on his own however…. He looked up and his eyes landed on the very angry Wonshik who was still beating the shit out of Jung-Su.

“Wonshik!” Hakyeon shouted, using his most authoritative voice.

The alpha stopped and looked over, seeing the two omegas.

“I know you’re beyond angry; believe me, I am too, but that’s enough,” he said, gently shifting Taekwoon in his arms, “I need to deal with those three as the head of the company, but I am not going to leave Taekwoon alone like this, so I need you to take care of him.”

Wonshik panted a couple of times before nodding. He stood up, kicked the older alpha once more, and walked over to the omegas. He knelt down next to them and gently took Taekwoon from Hakyeon, cradling him just as the older had.

“What should I do?” He asked, not knowing what he could do.

Hakyeon sighed and said, “Take him home and make sure he’s ok. They drugged him with some kind of drug that triggers a heat cycle that’s rougher than normal, so let him do what he needs to do, but make sure he eats and drinks enough water. Our heats dehydrate us like nothing else.”

Wonshik swallowed hard and nodded before standing up. He carried Taekwoon out of the room and to his desk, retrieving his bag before going to his car. He placed him in the passenger seat before getting in himself and looking up directions to Taekwoon’s apartment. While driving there, Taekwoon started to whine and rub his thighs together, obviously uncomfortable. Wonshik swallowed roughly again, trying his hardest to ignore the omega’s scent and prevent his body from reacting to it. But from the tightness of his slacks, it wasn’t working. Once they reached Taekwoon’s apartment, Wonshik carried the suffering omega upstairs. He managed to open the door without dropping the other and closed the door with his foot. He kicked his shoes off and walked to the bedroom, carefully setting the omega on the bed.

“Wonshik…!” Taekwoon whimpered, tightening his arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of him. 

Wonshik gasped and caught himself before he crushed the omega, but not before their erections brushed against each other. Taekwoon whined and bucked his hips up against the alpha, opening his coffee brown eyes to look up at him through his lashes.

“Wonshik, please,” he begged, his face flushing even more if possible, “Please, touch me, fuck me….”

Wonshik blushed and swallowed hard before shaking his head, trying to pull away from the older male.

“You don’t really want that Hyung, it’s just your heat talking.” He said, trying to slip out of his arms.

Taekwoon tightened his arms more and shook his head quickly, tears springing to the corners of his eyes.

“It’s not,” he said, his voice cracking slightly with emotion, “I’m in love with you Wonshik…! I have been for a really long time…! I've just been to shy to say anything, but I'm not right now because of my heat so I can finally tell you, even though this isn’t how I wanted to tell you…!”

Wonshik stared down at Taekwoon with wide eyes as he tried to process what he was just told.

“Y-you’re… in love with me…?!” He asked, incredulous.

Taekwoon sniffled and nodded, his bottom lip trembling lightly.

Wonshik was silent for a few seconds before he blurted, “I’m in love with you too!!”

More tears welled in the omega’s eyes and he pulled the alpha down to kiss him, whining into the kiss as their tongues tangled and their hips brushed again. They pulled apart to breath and Taekwoon looked up at Wonshik desperately.

“Wonshik, you know it’s not just my heat talking,” he said, grinding his hips up pleadingly, “So please, please fuck me…. It hurts because of the drug…!”

Wonshik nodded and kissed him again, sliding his hands up Taekwoon’s sides to his nipples, rubbing them teasingly. The omega whimpered and grabbed one of the alpha’s hands and shoved it between his thighs, placing it on his painfully hard cock.

He broke the kiss and said, “Don’t! I need you too badly, just hurry!”

Wonshik panted lightly and said, “But it’s our first time together….”

Taekwoon groaned lightly and buried his face into the alpha’s neck as he said, “I love that you’re romantic, but save it for another time please…! I'm leaking so much slick right now I'm pretty sure my pants are ruined….”

Wonshik’s eyes widened and he nodded, quickly sitting up and unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it off to the side. Taekwoon wiggled out of his ruined shirt and pushed it off the bed before watching Wonshik enthusiastically kick his pants and boxers off, leaving him gloriously naked.

“Fuck,” Taekwoon groaned, licking his lips, “You’re big…!”

Wonshik grinned shyly as he started on the omega’s pants and asked, “Yeah?”

Taekwoon nodded and lifted his hips to let the alpha slide his pants and underwear off. He moaned as two fingers slid up between his cheeks and slid into his entrance.

“You’re so fucking wet!” Wonshik exclaimed, eyes wide.

He thrust his fingers in and out a few times before Taekwoon began begging him to fuck him again. Wonshik pulled his fingers out and moved between Taekwoon’s legs, lining himself up. He pushed in and bottomed out in one motion, causing both to moan. He stayed still, not wanting to hurt his omega, but Taekwoon quickly grabbed onto his arms desperately.

“Won-Wonshik, fuck me, please!” He begged, cheeks flushed a dark red.

Wonshik nodded and pulled out before swiftly plunging back in, making the omega moan loudly. He set a quick pace, knowing that the omega beneath him needed release. 

Taekwoon tightened his grip on Wonshik’s biceps and begged, “H-harder…!”

The purple haired male was quick to comply, snapping his hips forward harder, drawing loud cries from his lover. It didn’t take long for Taekwoon’s back to begin to arch and his moans raise in pitch.

“Wonshik I’m gonna—”

Before he could even get the words out, he cried out loudly and came hard, painting his stomach and chest with white. Wonshik slowed his hips, not wanting to overwhelm the older male, but he whined and rutted his hips up.

“No,” he whimpered, opening his eyes slightly, “K-keep going…. I want to come again…. And I want you to knot me….”

Wonshik swallowed and nodded, but paused before moving his hips again.

“D-do you think you can handle being on your hands and knees?” He asked, looking down at the older male with lust filled eyes.

Taekwoon bit his lip and nodded. Wonshik slowly pulled out and helped Taekwoon roll over and climb onto his hands and knees. He grabbed onto the omega’s slim hips and plunged back in, causing him to moan out again. He set a rough, quick pace from the start and slipped one of his hands down between Taekwoon’s pale thighs, stroking his hard cock in time with his thrusts, wanting to bring his omega to another orgasm quickly.

“Aah, Wonshik…!” Taekwoon moaned, dropping his chest down to the bed, pushing his ass back onto Wonshik’s cock more in the process.

It didn’t take long for cum to splatter onto the sheets beneath him accompanied with a loud cry. Wonshik continued to fuck him through his orgasm and the omega whined.

“Wonshik,” Taekwoon breathed, looking back at him over his shoulder, “Let me ride you, please….”

Wonshik nodded and pulled out again, moving around with Taekwoon until he sat against the headboard with the omega in his lap. Taekwoon reached back and lined up Wonshik’s cock with his entrance before sliding down on him, moaning. He wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, the alpha’s tanned arms wrapping around his waist. Taekwoon began to grind his hips down against Wonshik’s and he leaned in, kissing him.

“I love you….” He whispered, lips grazing Wonshik’s.

Wonshik groaned and said, “I love you too baby….”

Taekwoon moaned at being called that, and Wonshik grinned, getting an idea.

“You like being called things like that, huh,” he said, kissing below Taekwoon’s ear, “How about… Babyboy?”

The omega moaned louder and his hips stuttered, hot liquid splattering against Wonshik’s stomach. Wonshik’s eyes widened before he smirked, realizing what had just happened.

“You came just from being called Babyboy?” He teased, rolling his hips up.

Taekwoon cried out high pitched and buried his face into Wonshik’s neck, pushing his hips down hard so Wonshik’s cock hit the same spot again.

“T-there…,” he breathed, a thin line of drool leaking out of the corner of his lips, “Keep hitting that spot…! It feels so good…!”

Wonshik slid his hands down to grip Taekwoon’s hips, continuing to thrust up into that spot as Taekwoon rolled his hips down to meet him.

“Looks like I found your prostate, huh?” Wonshik chuckled, breathless.

Taekwoon nodded and clung onto his alpha helplessly, moaning and whimpering at the pleasure. Soon one of his hands found its way down between their stomachs to stroke his hard cock. Wonshik started to groan as he felt his orgasm approaching, his knot beginning to form.

“I’m close baby….” He muttered, starting to place kisses along the side of Taekwoon’s face.

“M-me too…!” Taekwoon moaned, speeding up his hand.

It only took a few more thrusts for Taekwoon to scream out Wonshik’s name and cum all over both of their stomachs and chests. Wonshik’s orgasm wasn’t far behind and he came hard with a loud groan of Taekwoon’s name, his knot popping, locking them together. They took a few minutes to catch their breath before locking their lips in a sweet kiss, telling each other that they loved the other without words. It took a while for Wonshik’s knot to go down, but once it did, he carried this love to the bathroom and they took a relaxing bath together before changing the sheets and settling down to sleep.

“Wonshik…?”

“Yeah…?”

“What do you think Hakyeon is going to say?”

“….Fuck….”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, hopefully this wasn't terrible. This is my first time writing smut for gay sex, so I hope it's not too bad. I've read A LOT of smuts before, but never actually written one myself so.... yeah. Let me know what you think! Love you all~!


End file.
